Please All and You Will Please None
by iWasDumbSorry
Summary: "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013" What does Kendall do if he lose the most important person in his life ? Is he deserves for his life ?


**hey guys so this is my one shot story .. I don't know what I have to say so here we go ..**

**Oh yah I would like to thanks for my lovely JaylaHeart because she help me with this story and fixed it :) .. **

**Please all and You Will Please None**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

I was walking, my eyes dropped to the ground. Tonight was cold, but I won't wear warm clothes. I know I deserve this. My eyes had become puffy and red after the days I cried and cried. She was the smarter girl, she knows what I have to do when the problems are coming for me. She always knew the right way even though it's a crazy plan, but it's doesn't matter. She could always make me smile and laugh when I was tired, and she was the one person who made me get up when I wanted to give up.

She was my baby sister, Katie. My little angle. And she died with a stupid damn thing, but she never deserved that. And I, Kendall Knight, am the only one person blamed because of her. I killed her.

And I deserve to be in jail but nobody wants it. I am just downright angry at myself, I'm a total jerk, I can't believe myself.

My entire mind went back to the time when Katie died, tears coming from my cheek and I couldn't handle it. I know there's no more tears, but they burn in my throat anyways.

I was just walking somewhere, I didn't know where. I needed some freedom; I just needed to keep my mind to calm. I had been walking for a few hours and here I am, in some place with a crazy amount of people around me. There's just too much noise, and too many people here, passing me by, making me more sick, and more confused.

Then I heard my phone ring, so, reluctantly, I stopped to grab my phone from my pocket. I sighed as I read the screen on my phone. There's a message, and it's from James. This is the millionth time James has tried to call me and send me some message. I want so badly to not read it, to just delete it. But I don't know if it's bad, and I don't want James worrying about me longer so I decided to read it.

_**From : James**_

_Kendall where are you? Why you didn't answer my calls? Don't force us to give your photo to the cop for searching on you and glue your photo with words "Wanted! Big guy who doesn't know the way home" on every street like the missing guy. Reply this A.S.A.P_

I sighed as I read that message. I take a little time for thinking, I don't know what I have to do.

**_To : James_**

_Yeah u better call the cops as soon as u can, then get me into the jail. I think now u understood what I've wanted this several days._

I send it and I close my phone, putting it in my pocket. I begin walking again, and I see a lamp around the street .With all the people here, it's just made me feel the worst I have yet, and I felt a little dizzy and uncomfortable. My feet moved, but took me nowhere, and I just don't know when this could stop. I just needed walking, but it's reminding me about Katie again. I remember what she told me.

If you have a problem then what you need is to walk.

She really knew about me, about what I need and she can protect me with her ideas, even though she is my baby sister, she knows the best for me, for all of us.

There were too many memories that I went through with her. And walking wasn't helping me clear my mind, only making it worse.

Her face, her smile, her brilliant ideas, her anger, and her laughs. Everything about her, I still can feel it. But one thing that I miss, most of all, I miss when she called me; _"Hey Big Brother.. What's up?"_

I couldn't hear it anymore. No one was ever going to call me like that again.

My eyes were still looking at the ground; I was just walking, walking and walking. But I jumped a little when I heard my phone ring... again. I bet it was James. I grabbed my phone from pocket to see it. I was right, the tiny screen lit up, saying it's James Calling.

"He would never give up..." I sighed then decided to answer it. I click the green button to talk, James first which made me jumped a little...AGAIN. He began talking very quickly.

"Where the hell are you now, Kendall Knight? Why have you taken so long for answer my damn calls? We have been looking for you this whole night! Don't you know That?! Don't you think if Mama Knight knew, she would worry about you? Do you think you can fool us? Do you think with a run away you can let it all go? WHAT ARE YOU DOING KENDALL?! Well, that's enough questions for now... What are the answers? "

Several seconds were filled with empty silence. We both just kept quiet. I had frozen, at the time; my brain couldn't even comprehend what James had just said, because he said it so fast, his words hadn't even gone into my head.

"Thanks James.." I could still feel my heart pounding, and was trying desperately just to take deep breaths.

"Well?" He said hesitantly.

"I don't know what you are saying, James." I said slowly. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Kendall, just tell me. Where are you.."

"Oh my god!" I jumped, I felt something behind me.

Hey, thanks maybe tonight I could die because got a heart attack. Someone hugged me so tight from behind me, I couldn't even breath.

"Kendall, God thanks I found you. We were looking for you. "

I knew this voice. It was all too familiar. I turned around and found Logan in front of me with a rather happy face. James and I were still on the phone, and I heard James asking me what was happening, his voice turning high, but I ignored it.

"Kendall, please come home with me. You've gotta take a rest. You can't walk too long.." Logan took my left hand and led me as we walked. But I stopped him.

"Logan.. Stop.."

He turned around to stare at me with confused face.

"I don't want to go home.."

Logan kept silent; he looked deeper in my eyes that made me feel terribly wrong, and sorry. But I just don't want to go home.

"KENDALL KNIGHT ARE YOU STILL THERE? ANSWER ME HEYY..!" again it's James' voice from my phone.

"J-James I found him.. You can hang up the phone now.. I'll call you later.. "Logan said smoothly into the phone as he took it from my hand.

I hoped James understood that, because the next thing my phone was dead. I inserted my phone in my pocket with my right hand then I released the grip from Logan's hand.

He stood still.

"K-Kendall..."

"Logan..." I sighed while I looked into Logan's eyes deeper.

"You guys have to let me go." I said pitifully. "I can't live with this. I have to call the Cops and tell them I'm wrong and I deserve to be in jail..." I started to cry softly.

"I-I can still hear her sobs, I can hear her screaming my name, I can hear his crying, I can hear how she was scared a-and I can see her face the moment she died. I can't live with all of this, Logan.. I-I can't.." I began sobbing harder and my whole body felt so weak and helpless.

I heard footsteps coming to me; Logan came over to hug me. I could feel his tears falling down my shoulder, but he stayed silent, he just hugged me.

I felt my heart creak with that. I know I couldn't do this to my best friends, people who care about me.

But on the other hand, Logan's hug makes me so calm and peaceful. I have to admit it, I needed someone to lean on with pouring tears. So I gave myself to Logan, and drowned my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes I lifted my head and wiped my tears.

"Logan s-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Hey it's okay Kenny, it's okay. We've been friends a long time. I know you needed this, and I couldn't help it, I just, can't see you like this Kendall.. I can't. This is not you. You have to be strong for her. You don't have to blame yourself, you know she's wouldn't like it. You know that." Logan said, tears still running down his cheek.

I couldn't say anything. I can't see Logan so hurt and sad like this. I don't want see Logan crying, in fact I won't stand to see any of them so weak like this.

"Kenny, please come back for us.. We can start all over again. We need you, Kendall. Carlos, James, I and Mama K. need you."

I paused. "That's easy to say, Logan, but in fact, it can't be like this, it's not fair. Logie, i-it's not fair.."

"Why do you say that's not fair? Come on Kendall, you must let her go. Let her go peace in her place right now. Besides, that was her choice, to save your life. Please Kendall, accept it.." Logan said, and he raised his voice still with his sobs.

I just shook my head, and then dropped my face towards the ground.

We just stood still, not knowing what we had to do. Logan was still crying so was I.

"Kkeennddaall...!" A voice came out, vague from the distance.

I raised my head to see where the voices were from, then I saw Carlos and James running towards me.

"Huh, huh, okay, okay.. Wait, let me breath.." James and Carlos said, in front of me now, within a panting breath.

"W-Whe-re h-ha-ve y-you've been.. W-wait..." This time it was Carlos who spoke, trying to catch the air in his lungs.

"Yeah where have you've been Kendall? We are looking for you, you make us so scared, especially your mom.."

"And thanks to Logan who texted me.." James said, and he turned his head towards Logan with his puppy eyes.

My eyes widened and I was frozen.

"Kendall, are you still there?" Carlos stepped closer towards me, but I stepped back. I tried to create a space between me and my best friends, and all people who I love so much. I don't want to hurt them just like I did with Katie. I don't want to lose them, too.

"Kendall, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you. Just come home with us, your body is still weak , you need some rest." James said.

I kept shaking my head, still unsure of what was going on.

"Kenny..." Logan said softly still, he does not believe in what I do.

"You want to go home, do you Kendall? Don't you want to share time with us again? Do you want to make Mama Knight worry about you? Don't you want to see her smile and feel comfortable? Who got you? Don't you want to play stupid games with us again? Do you want to end our lives, our friendships that we've been building for so long, because of this? What should we do, Kendall? What can we do to get the old Kendall back? Why are you so stubborn, DAMN IT!" Logan shouted, sobbing harder now.

His face turned red. The tears fell faster down his cheek. His eyes became puffy. I'd never seen Logan like this before. I wanted to hug him and whisper to him that everything is alright but no, it's not alright. I KILLED MY BABY SISTER and I don't want to my best friend to be hurt by me too. So I turned back and walked slowly at first, but then I ran, leaving them.

It took a few seconds to catch their attention. First Carlos came after me. He ran, following me, who led Logan and James then. The three of them tried to catch me by grabbing my hands, but before they did it I turned my way in the walking people. I tried to hide from them, I used the people who around me to deceive them.

"See what are you've done, Kendall? They're hurting now. You deserve to die, you're nothing for them.. You just make them sad, make them hurt. And someday you can kill them just like you did to Katie.."

The sound was coming from inside of my brain, and it was right. I'm so stupid and wicked.

"Kendalll! WAIITT!" Carlos screamed my name but I ignored it. I kept running somewhere, I didn't know where, as I penetrated the people, the cars, the bicycle, and everything else, while still crying so hard. Sometimes I closed my eyes too to ignore everything around me. I didn't even care where I was, what or what I was going through until I heard Logan, James and Carlos screaming name, piercing through the bubble I'd tried to create in my mind. By the time I opened my eyes to see there was a bright light coming through my eyes and then the next thing that I knew is everything was hurting. My whole body hurt, I couldn't even move my body by myself. I tried, but it hurt in ridiculous ways. My head was pounding and dizziness came to me. My vision blurred. My chest was tight and when I tried to take a deep breath, it felt sick.

In another side, I could still hear the noises coming through my ears and all people surrounding me with worried faces.

"KENDALL! WAKE UP! SOMEBODY CALL 911 !"

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE, PLEASE! CALL 911! WHY IS EVERYBODY BEING STUPID?! GOD HE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD, DON'T YOU HEAR ME?!"

I felt someone holding my head, and then wiping something wet on my forehead with trembling hand.

"K-Kenny.." Logan said with those trembling hands.

"KENDALL PLEASE STAY WITH US!"

"T-the Ambulance will be here soon. Please Kendall PLEASE!"

I tried to focus my vision on that voice with who grabbed my head and hugged me but I couldn't, I was just so tired and sleepy, I couldn't lift my eyes. Yeah, that was a good idea and Logan, James and Carlos said were right I needed some rest and it felt good.

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

"Shut up your mouth or I'll kick you again!" I wanted to punch him in his face but my body couldn't support it. I felt so weak, I collapsed in the ground by my knees. Then the guy grabbed my head and my neck tighter while raising it, making me moan in pain.

"PLEASE THAT'S ENOUGH! LET HIM GO!"

"No, No Katie no please don't say anything.. I don't want them hurting you again.." I said to myself.

"Oh so you wanna be HERO FOR HIM, DO YOU?!" Said the other guy, coming on Katie, who was sitting in the corner with trembling body.

"Yeah say it, sweetheart it's okay what would you say?" That guy said playfully as he walked closer towards Katie.

"H-he's hurting so bad a-and h-he had been gotten punch a lot from all of you.. Please let him go.." Katie said, beginning to sob.

"Yeah, yeah I know right. But he has to pay it because.." He cut his words and stared at me "I told him to not scream or doing stupid but he didn't listen to me, so.. well, I can't do anything with that.." he smirked at me.

The other guy, called Duss, backed towards Katie and kept closer to her face. They looked face to face for a few seconds, "Josh he's your mine and I think you should do it now and let we see what he can do.." Not letting go his eyes from Katie, he told his friend who holding me had do something to me.

Before I could do anything, Josh grabbed my hair tightly and started strangling my neck so I found it hard to breathe. I struggled as hard as I could to let him go of me. And the dizziness began to get progressively worse, but it's not over here, Josh started to scratch me with his knife. He started from my cheek then led up to my neck, I could feel it's burning, there is something that fell out of it and I bet that it was blood.

I couldn't help myself, I just started screaming and crying from there. My whole body was shaking.

"P-please stop it.." I begged.

**Yesterday 11:23PM**

"Shhh don't be a shame, Kendall. I know you like it right.. Just trust me, I'll make it slow so you can't feel anything." Josh said while tried to scratch around my neck then he grabbed my clothes to take it off of me and he started to scratch my chest.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Katie screamed as he threw her shoe towards Josh. It hit his face and for that, Josh stopped with me. His face was turning red angrily, he punched my stomach harder, but after that he let go of me and I collapsed in the ground, but now he walking back towards Katie.

I tried to focus my vision and control my breath. The next thing that I knew, I heard Katie screaming heavily with her sobs. When my vision became clear, I saw Josh strangling Katie. Katie held Josh's hands as he tried to take it off of her.

"Josh, what are you doing?! Let her GO! You don't have a business with her! We just needed Kendall not HER!" Duss tried to pull Josh's hands from Katie.

"YEAH I KNOW THAT, BUT DON'T YOU SEE WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO ME?" Josh let go of his hand from Katie, then Katie, coughing, slumped down to the floor.

"Yes, but we just have a deal with him not with her, don't make it worse, Josh.

Josh was silent for a moment.

"Okay, good! Now go back with him, I'll take her.." Duss said to Josh, coming back to me. Josh nodded and stood up, turning towards me. But before he could reach me he got hit again.

"I TOLD YOU! DO NOT TOUCH HIM AGAIN, AND LET HIM GO!" Katie threw another shoe towards Josh.

Josh turning back and walked rush over to Katie.

"NOW YOU'LL DEAD LITTLE..." He failed to finish that sentence, but proceeded to pick Katie up to throw her against the wall.

I saw Katie try to hide her pain and try not to cry. My heart creaked at the sight of it. I wanted to stand up and punch the guy, but I couldn't even move. I just sat there, crying, holding my stomach.

"K-Kendall H-Help..." she called my name, begging me to save her.

"Want some help, huh? Don't expect it!" Josh slapped Katie again and again.

I heard Katie screaming my name with every she got slap from Josh. I knew I have to make it stop but I was so weak, I couldn't do anything to save her.

"P-please l-let h-her g-go..." I said weakly.

But he wouldn't listen to me. Josh pulled his knife out, and without hesitation, he plunged the knife into Katie's abdomen.

"NNOO...! " I said, screaming louder than I thought possible in my state.

Katie started to scream, but her eyes looked at my eyes without any reaction, it's just unseeing. Her right hand was holding her belly.

"K-k-ke-ndal..." Katie called my name weakly for the last time before she collapsed with her eyes still open and unseeing towards me. I closed my eyes. I couldn't handle it anymore. I wish when I opened my eyes, I would realize that it was all just a nightmare. But all of this pain made sense, it was all real.

I opened my eyes I still see Katie' body rigid on the ground.

I screamed, crying harder.

"KATIIE NOO...! NO..! Please don't..." I sobbing and shaking. With all of this my chest became sick.

"What the hell are you doing! I told you don't touch her! The cops will be here for looking for us! Before she came here we had the cops searching for us! NOW YOU TAKE US TO THE JAIL! DAMN IT!"

Josh was puzzled. He dropped his knife, and moved his hands to his head, trying to think within his puzzled head.

"W-what what should we do now?" Josh asked.

"How many times have I told you we're not gonna kill someone. We're just playing with them but LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW!" Duss was also equally confused and scared just like Josh do.

"Now get him a-and we go out of here!" Duss told Josh to get me.

Josh nodded and propped me to help me walk out of that room. Duss led us to the way out and we approached the car but before we could reach the car, we came across a swarm of police men. With guns.

"Let him go and do. Not. MOVE!" One of those cops said with directing his gun to Josh and Duss.

"Drop everything you brought and put your hands above your head now or we'll shoot you two!" He added.

"Um, what do we do now?" Josh asked, worry still holding me.

"Put your knife on him."

"W-what?"

"JUST DO IT!" Duss barked.

With that Josh placed his knife on my neck. I was trembling with fear and anger.

"NO! Let us go or I'll KILL HIM!" Duss said for the cops.

"Oh, keep dreaming boys! NOW DON'T PLAY WITH THE COPS AND LET HIM GO! NOW!" The cop said.

He was serious.

Duss looked at Josh and nodded.

"Do it Josh."

Jost swiped his knife to my neck again. I moaned and closed my eyes to resist the pain. I could feel myself getting tired and I could hear the shot towards me before all went dark.

**Present **

"KENDALL! WAKE UP! SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

"OH MY GOD! JUST CALL 911 ALREADY! WHY IS EVERYBODY BEING STUPID! GOD HE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD, DON'T YOU HEAR ME!"

I could feel someone holding my head then wiping something wet on my forehead with a trembling hand.

"K-Kenny.." Logan said with trembling hands.

"KENDALL PLEASE STAY WITH US.. T-the Ambulance will be here soon.. Please Kendall PLEASE!"

I tried to focus my vision on that voice, who grabbed my head and hugged me but I couldn't, I was just so tired and sleepy, so I gave in and closed my eyes. It felt good. What Logan, James and Carlos said was right, I needed some rest and it felt good.

"Hey Big Brother.." she appears, smiling at me.

"Hey my Baby sister.." I said, smiling back at her.

She hugged me and I followed it to hug her back.

"I missed you, Katie. Let's get this over with.." she let off of me, smiling again and nodding.

I smiled back at her as I grabbed her hand, holding her closer to me as we walking together down white road.

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**So how do you think guys? Please review and if you don't mind please read my another story "I Could Pay Back it For You" and "Now and Then" .. For reviewer thanks so much and love ya all :) .. **


End file.
